Soulmates
by Lilietje99
Summary: This is the story of Liz. She's a Savant who get's stuck in an adventure she didn't ask for. She discovers that people close to her lied and that she's in more danger than she ever expected. please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic in here and I'm really nervous. I don't know if I should write further but I hope you like it this is the summary. If you like it I'll write further. J**

**I recently discovered the benedict series- a week ago- and I love them! I started with seeking Crystal… I thought it wasn't a serie at first until I read the last page, my bad. I got a little addicted and ended up reading the rest of the books until 9 AM. I've read the whole night! My English isn't that good because I'm not from England or America. So if there are any faults, just say so. **

**- L**

_**prologue/ summary**_

Liz was a girl who had a Gift of nothing. She could light a candle. Or something small. The biggest thing she could light was a tennis-ball. Pathetic, don't you think? And all her sisters had found there soulfinder except her. That's because hers died before she even got a chance to meet him. She felt like a complete loser. But she had a good social life that always helped her when she almost gave up. She loved dancing and singing but she couldn't make it her carrier, she had to give that up because she was a Savant.

Of course she had to give up everything. Love wasn't an exception. She just couldn't date anyone anymore with the thought that her soulfinder had died. She knew that there were guys that chased her. But they didn't know her. They only complimented her on her looks. Her hair was dark blond, in the summer light blond, long, curly in the tops. She was slim, but had a figure. Tall, but not to tall. And brown eyes with a little gold in them. She knew she was pretty but she didn't want to be. All the guys tried to take advantage of her. And she hated it. But this weekend, she'd go to LA with her two best friends, Alex, A nice guy who always makes her laugh. And Anna, a sweet girl who liked to party a lot and do silly things. And they would have the time of their lives. Or they thought. Liz her friends get kidnapped because of some people who thought that Liz was someone else. Will she be able to save them with the help of the arrogant Jake, who she met the same night her friends got taken?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the first chapter! I like to thank my beta, looksatbooks, for this one. I still can't believe I have a beta! :D If you know Vampire Academy, I have two stories there! 'I'll save you,Roza' and 'Love fades, Mine hasn't' Go read them, please! :) I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Chapter 1

So here am I, packing for the trip to freedom. Finally. Going to LA will be amazing!

"Elizabeth Cambareri come downstairs, now!" Oh damn! What could she even want from me? Probably to tell me how a failure I was toward her and my sisters. Yeah, let's say it nicely and say that Natasha Cambareri was a really big bitch. That was the nicest thing that could be said about her. Well what I could tell about her? To everyone else she was amazing, but to me? I really don't know why she is that way. It was probably my fault. Maybe she blamed me for my existence. The only one that defend me was my sister, Charlotte, she had the gift of manipulating fire. She could do everything she wants with fire. The same counts for my other sister, Hannah, but with water.

And the funny thing is that they are like fire and ice. Complete opposites! Charlotte always defended me while Hannah always criticised me and said that I was overreacting. Char was a little messy, while Hannah was strict and clean. Char was fun, Hannah not. But their appearance was almost the same. Brown, long, flat hair and greenish eyes that looked blue sometimes. Char is 21 and really happy that she found her soulfinder, Nathan, so early. Last year she met him at a concert. Hannah is 29 and had found her soulfinder, Mike, a month ago. In the grocery store. Romantic, huh? You noticed the sarcasm?

I headed downstairs toward my mom. Ready to get a whole speech from her.  
"Elizabeth, you know I don't agree with you going to Los Angeles alone. Especially not with those horrible 'friends'. I still think you let your whole family down just because you want to socialise with those people! But let's stay with the business. Remember everything I said and don't use your gift. Understood? The taxi arrives in one hour."

And with that she was gone. No, ''I'm gonna miss you. Be safe. I love you." That would be too friendly. She always called me Elizabeth. What I hated. Everyone called me Liz. She also found that Savants shouldn't have friendly contact with regular people. Like the whole family. Our dad died when we were really young, so I didn't know much about him. Maybe when he died, mom's love for me died with him. Or maybe she hadn't loved me at all. I didn't care. It could be way worse!

I went back upstairs to my room. I had to say, I had a beautiful, big room with huge windows and a balcony with a great view. My room was painted red and white with on one wall a text in red and black letters. So all the meubulair matched because they were white, black or red. I had a huge flatscreen TV and a big stereo. I loved my room. That and my mom were the two reasons why I spend my time here if I'm not away.  
After fifteen minutes packing I was done and turned the radio on.

We are the ones  
The ones you left behind  
Don't tell us how  
Tell us how to live our lives  
Ten million strong  
We're breaking all the rules  
Thank you for nothing  
'Cause there's nothing left to lose

I sang along with the radio when I heard a knock on the door. I turned the radio off and answered the door. Charlotte stood there with her soulfinder.

"Hi! Not that I don't want you here but what are you doing here?" I asked.  
After Char had found Nathan, she moved in with him and only came here to spend the weekend. For me. She always offered that I could move in with them but I didn't want to stay in the way for their relationship. Since it was Wednesday today, I didn't see what was they were doing here.

"You didn't thought I would let my little sis go to LA without getting a hug from her, do you?" I gave her the hug and shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know I care about you so of course I come you tell you goodbye!" She laid one hand on my shoulder.  
"Besides, I wanted to tell you that there are really cute guys there! Maybe you should look at one!" Oh! Not again! I always got such speeches. They were supposed to be subtle but they weren't. Ever since THAT night Char would give me subtle hints to move on. But I couldn't. Something always seemed to hold me. I know that woman told me that he had died but I would know that in my heart, right?

*flashback*

It was a month after Char found her soulfinder that we had decided to go to a soulseeker. She was about seventy and called herself Amanda. Her friend had the gift to see the future, she was her partner when they worked with humans.

"So dear, take a seat!" She told me and Char after we got inside. We sat before her in the chairs. She sat before her desk and it was like we had some business deal to discuss and not one of the most important things in my life.

"Let your shields down, dear, there's no need for that." Amanda took my hands and closed her eyes.  
"I can see."

Before she got to say something else her eyes abruptly opened again and she looked at the door where, the second lather, her friend burst out. She let go of my hand and took her friend with her to the hallway. She looked panicked when she came back. She sat down, took my hands again and told me some painful truth.

"Your soulfinder died, dear. It was a ski-accident. I'm sorry." She looked me right in the eyes and I couldn't believe her. Even Char looked shocked. In the car she apologised over and over again. I stayed silent.

*End flashback*

I felt like nothing. I was worthless. The worst thing was that I couldn't even do telepathy with my family. I just couldn't follow the line that goes to them. I was a big failure, like my mom told me many times. Sinking in thoughts I didn't noticed that Char had started rambling again. She loved talking too much. Saved by the bell I said goodbye to Char and Nathan, grabbed my luggage and sprinted out of the door. The faster I got away, the better.


End file.
